


There Are Many Ways To Repay Your Benignancy

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Almost go all the way, Also Arthur's fucking ripped, F/F, F/M, Gen, H E L P, Intense Kissing, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Other, Smut, blowjob, is that even a tag, my first attempt at making smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 16:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Lewis had been so good to them, after their misunderstandings, Lewis was back to being kind and caring aside from a few issues,but that was to be expected, Arthur and Vivi decided that they should return the favor.





	There Are Many Ways To Repay Your Benignancy

Vivi felt tired, she needed to get to her shift early due to a boost in sales of a particular manga. She sat on the driver's seat, tired and unmoving. She was picking Arthur up from his place, navigating through the canyon was tricky but she managed, even in her drowsy state. Mystery sitting in the passenger seat, waiting for his other owner patiently.

Vivi gave him a quick glance, it was apparent how tired she was. Arthur is finally done, waving her from afar, she gave him a noticeable nod. He walked over,his arms flailing around, his footing messy and uneven as the grounds weren't flat.

He opened the door, and gesturing the dog to scoot to the middle, Mystery did just so. Now, with the thought that they'll be home, he fell asleep.

Arthur shot him a glance.

"Lucky dog.." Arthur mumbled, his eyes also tired and sunken, his speech was slurred.

Vivi groaned, before turning the van on, do a reverse, then they sped off. Lance waving them off from the workshop.

 

_____________

They went back to the apartment, Vivi throw her jacket away, Arthur slid his mess of a uniform, revealing a white tank-top underneath.

He stretched, the uniform now leaving a puddle of oil that Lewis will need to clean up later.

Lewis turned to his lovers. "Vivi! Arthur! Welcome home!" He smiled at them, Vivi and Arthur may have a hard day but at least they could get home to be welcomed warmly.

"Dinner's almost ready. You should go take a relaxing shower."

Vivi already hopped off, "I already ironed your favorite tee!" Lewis exclaimed. "Thanks! Lew!"

Arthur opened the fridge to grab a can of soda.

Lewis was the one who took care of the apartment, everything to their clothing, food, and hygiene. They usually take turns to buy the groceries, Vivi and Arthur will switch to feed or take him out to walk. Lewis never took care of the dog, he wasn't a certified owner.

Lewis is usually the one to move furniture, organized and clean if you forgot where you put something, there's a high chance Lewis will know where it is, if you forgot something he'll tell you or give it to at work. He also prepares lunch, because how good his cookings are.

Arthur let out a breath, he really, really appreciated it, even with all of that, he still smiles and never complains, now Lewis is waiting for the food, he rushes over to wash some dishes they'll use. He still smiles at them, putting the effort to put up his illusion.

After a while, the food was done, steak and some eggs, along with a salad for Arthur, giant homemade burger meat for Vivi and some DOGGIE SNACKS for Mystery. Mystery was in the floor he passed out after walking in.

Lewis laughed and put away his mitts. He untied his apron and walked over to the dog, carried him with gentle care, before making his way to their room.

What a big softie. Arthur mused.

He looked down to see his plate, man after Lewis.. disappeared, they hadn't eat any good homemade food. Arthur quickly stuffed his face in, he was hungry, he have a long day, Vivi was done, wearing her 'Mega Monster Movie Marathons' shirt, she stretched her arms wide after a relaxing shower she'd just wanted to just devour something.

She sat down, and looked at her food, her eyes shining, then before she knew it the plate was clean, she could even see her own reflection. Arthur was also done, although his plate is more dirty, and there was some chunk here and there.

Lewis returned, and smiled at them.

Putting his apron back on, it was pink and covered in hearts.

He didn't sit down like what they instinctively thought he would, his plate was empty, Vivi and Arthur looked at each other. Lewis grabbed their plates, flashed them another smile and began washing the dishes again.

Vivi and Arthur looked at each other.

"How's your day?" he asks, still washing the dishes, then he moved on to clean the pan and the silverware.

They both struggled for a moment.

"Umm.. it wasn't the greatest,Lew."

Lewis hummed.

"Hmm. Well that's unfortunate, but not all day could be fun, how about I'll make you some dessert?" Arthur didn't even feel like he wanted to criticize his english, Arthur was that kind of guy who would correct your grammar and get frustrated over a typo you made.

Vivi couldn't resist the thought of dessert, although Lewis was busy already, he needed to wash some of their clothes so he could dry them off tommorow. The both of them tried to clean after their messes or not ask too much, but this is one of the many instances she couldn't resist.

"Yes please! Can you please bake me a cake?" Lewis turned to her, with a soft gaze, he smiled and nodded.

"Already made one today." He opened the fridge to reveal, a tiny baked cake, it wasn't anything special but it did looked delicious, it's one of the many perks of having a boyfriend that worked in a restaurant that mainly sells sweets.

"Hey, Lew can you also get me my soda?"

"Of course, Arthur." He grabbed both the the cake and a can of coke, he closed the fridge with his foot and walked to them, this is also a perk of having a boyfriend that also works as a waiter.

He put them down, grab a plate, a knife, and a spoon. He began cutting half of the cake, just the amount Vivi wanted. Arthur grabbed his side, and opened it with a hiss, he drank.

The plate was big, He gave her the spoon, then it was eaten in a few minutes. Lewis laughed in amusement, before putting what's left of the cake back to the fridge.

Arthur smiled, still putting up the can to his mouth, he take a breath, and burps afterwards. Lewis grabs a napkin and began wiping Vivi's smiling mouth.

He went back to washing the silverwares.

Vivi stood up, and hugged Lewis from behind, Lewis tensed for a moment before finally relaxing his shoulders. He laughed, when Vivi buried her face on his back. "Vi, what are you doing?" There was a laugh in his voice.

Arthur took another sip.

Vivi was done burying her face on his back, she turned to Arthur with a mischievous look.

Arthur instantly knew.

He walked over to their lover.

"Hey, Lew." He puts on that confident, flirtatious gaze.

He supports himself by putting a palm against one of the cabinets.

Vivi let go.

"Hey, babygirl," She cooed.

Babygirl?

Lewis blushed, what are these two up to, now?

"Y-yes, what is i-it? Vivi?" Arthur shared a look with Vivi in a way that made Lewis uncomfortable.

"You did so much for us," Vivi said, gratitude in her sky blue eyes. Arthur hummed in agreement.

"We just wanted to return the favor."

"Let's take this back to bed." She smirked, Arthur having a small playful smile. Lewis' cheeks warmed up, before turning away, embarrassed.

___________

Lewis didn't know when he was persuaded to go into their room, both Arthur and Vivi was closing in on him, he felt to the bed with an audible thump.

Vivi and Arthur looked so tall, from this angle.

Vivi in her black tee, and Arthur wearing a sweaty tank-top. Arthur gave him a daring look, and from this angle he looked.. hot. Lewis have to admit. His toned muscles from a long day of handling heavy automotives parts, his prosthetic emphasize his skill and intelligence.

The room was dark nothing but the night lamp placed on the bedside. Mystery noticing the sudden disturbance left to presumably eat, Vivi laughed at her dog's antics and went to the door,not losing the slow and quiet mood of the room.

Vivi closed the door, then she locked it.

Her eyes soft and half-lidded, Lewis' ring irises was in a frenzy as a sweat rolled down the side of his face.

He looked at his two lovers, Arthur's eyes was focused but his movements was slow and gentle. He leaned over to Lewis, Lewis' eyes tore away from his girlfriend and was now on his boyfriend. He jumped that Arthur's face was so close to his.

Arthur began caressing his sides, slow and gentle. Lewis felt a shiver ran through his spine. The usual scared and paranoid Arthur, was now looking at him with hunger in his eyes, his movements careful and controlled when it was clear that he wanted to do more to the ghoul. Arthur always surprised him when it comes to showing his love to him. In truth Lewis is quite intimidated.

Arthur released a breath. Before lunging at him, pulling him to a kiss, He groaned, Lewis didn't know what to do, he didn't have much experience. Arthur tried his best to pull Lewis to the rhythm, Lewis struggled.

Arthur having sense this, ended the kiss, Lewis looked down and unsubconsciously twiddled his fingers, it was a habit of his, when he's nervous or expected to be scolded or yelled at. 

He ruined the mood didn't he? Is Arthur disappointed? What did he taste like? Did he taste like a corpse?

Arthur sensed this, "No, Lew, you did great, sorry for rushing you into it."

Arthur slowly reach for his hands and seperated them, putting them each aside, lunging at him again, Lewis made a sound, it sounded like a whimper.

Arthur, alarmed slowed down a bit, but it was a false alarm, Lewis urged him to continue, Arthur didn't need anymore confirmation, he pushed Lewis further and further to the bed, Arthur was surprisingly strong, being older and having his prosthetic attached.

Lewis, now lays flat on his back, Arthur was pushing a palm to the bed to support himself, Lewis might be taller, but in this context and this angle, Lewis felt small, not in a negative way, of course.

Arthur's brows were furrowed, now Arthur was getting more aggressive, he pushed a knee to where Lewis' crotch would be, Lewis blushed, as if he hadn't been flustered enough. Then, Vivi came into the picture, she tried inserting herself slowly, rubbing a soothing circle around Arthur's shoulder blades.

Arthur break the contact with Lewis now looking at Vivi with a dazed look, His breathing heavy and low.  
Vivi looked back at him, and gave him a smile, Arthur quickly kisses her. Lewis sat up and watch them fumbled among themselves.

Of course.

They were hungrily kissing each other, clashing mouths, they were fighting for dominance, Lewis just sat there, still in a daze. Arthur groaned, while Vivi dragged her long claws through his white tank-top.

They broke contact, Vivi now breathing heavily, took of her shirt and threw it to a corner, then she kicked off her pants. Now, all Vivi's wearing is her blue bra and panties. She smiled and hummed in amusement, she traced a hand through Arthur's back, scratching his sensitive light skin and began kissing him again. 

Then Vivi tried to unbuckle his pants, even with the competitive kissing they're doing. Lewis didn't know what to do next, he never did it. Not even with Vivi, sure, they have makeout sessions but it was never this intense, and Lewis never go the whole way. But for both Vivi and Arthur this was somewhat of a past time.

Lewis looked away, suddenly feeling humiliated for not knowing what else to do, he was dragged here just to see these two making out. He wanted to leave. But before he can, he felt a hand pulling him back, it was Vivi, she pulled his ascot and began kissing him, Lewis couldn't help but to lean in from the kiss.  
Then he let himself be pushed back down, now Vivi half-naked and a turned-on Arthur was looking down at him, breathing heavily. 

Lewis' anchor started beating loudly, rapidly.

Arthur looked at him, as if wanting permission, Lewis nodded albeit reluctantly. Arthur started unbuttoning his waistcoat, Vivi led in a hand and basically tear away his ascot and threw it very far away.

When Arthur was done, he started unbuttoning his white top, He was basically fumbling with the buttons, his hands shaky and his breath labored. 

After he was done, he started looking at his body with an appreciative look, before taking off his own clothes, Lewis blushed at the sight. Then Vivi came in to the picture, he was blushing even deeper, his face now beet-red. Both of his lovers was now naked, sweaty and goddamn hot.

Contrary to popular belief, people when they first saw him, thought that he was muscular, he wasn't really, he doesn't have toned muscles or even abs, he was more big-boned and nicely structured, and he was a bit of a big guy. But the one with the real manual labor and daily hard-work and craftsmanship here was Arthur. Both him and Vivi are losers, don't tell her that, though.

Lewis was now fully shirtless, the bit of lump that was his stomach, he blushed. And looked away.

"You're beautiful," Arthur muttered, Vivi started caressing him, and weirdly enough he could feel it, it was as if his skin was still there. He's always so sensitive around the stomach it made him shiver just from a touch.

He shivered and made a sound, Vivi chuckled, her soft eyes were awestrucked.

Arthur started kissing him again, then Vivi was caressing his stomach.

Arthur unbuckled his pants, Vivi started to move her hand to touch and rubbed it slowly, Arthur was still deeply engulfed in the kiss. Lewis was now a moaning mess.

Vivi went faster, she put a hand on Arthur's shoulder that signals him to move away, she was still rubbing it a few times. "V-Vi? Wh-what—" Vivi slowly made her way, slowly but surely, she put his member in her mouth,first the head, before she quickly swallowed it whole, Lewis made a sound, now his hand on Vivi's blue hair. "G-God, Vivi..!" He moaned, Vivi didn't choke of course, all of those championships at MLE taught her a thing or two.

She started sucking him off, Lewis was new to this sensation, he was.. a virgin. He never had an intercourse before, especially a blowjob.

Vivi was sucking him off while Arthur just looked at them, apparently getting turned on by their intercourse, he was breathing heavily, an obvious bulge on his half-opened pants.

Lewis finally couldn't hold it in any longer, he shots off his semen, to Vivi's mouth. Shit.

"Vivi,wait no. I'm sorry—"

"Don't worry, my spooky dear. It tasted decent, unlike most guys." She have a nasty look on the last part.

Spooky dear? Oh God.

He was just relieved, his whole being was tired now, more tired than when he's doing all the chores, that's for sure. He was tired, but he knew that usually sex means that everyone get to have release. But it was only him, and he was tired already.

Arthur kicked off his pants, Lewis was now laying down, want to just go to sleep already, he felt like he let them down, they do all of this for him and yet he gave nothing back. 

"I'm sorry."

"Shh, s'okay we can wait until you're ready."

"But I'm already dead! And I still can't do this.."

Arthur and Vivi looked at each other.

"Shh..shh, It's okay, Lew."

His lovers is always so understanding, Vivi snuggled close to him, Arthur went around the bed and went to his side in an instant. Sweaty bodies touching each other, they all stank even Vivi who just taken a shower.

"So.. did you enjoy it?" Arthur asked, snuggling closer.

"Hmm.. I'm sorry, you guys didn't get your turn." 

"Don't worry, me and Vivi usually do it anyways." Lewis wanted to be surprised,but he just couldn't.

"Figures." Lewis mumbled.

They all slept the night away.


End file.
